


Harder Than It Looks

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Car Sex, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sibling Incest, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Just a little thing that I wrote from a list of prompts from Tumblr,nathamuelwas the one who requested it. ♡ A little something to distract me from all of the other stuff I need to write, whoops.Here'sthe original post, the prompt was "Car sex looks so much easier in the movies."





	Harder Than It Looks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quietelm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietelm/gifts).



“Car sex looks _so_ much easier in the movies,” Sam got out with a grunt, after having knocked his head on the ceiling of the jeep for a third time already.  Or maybe it was a fourth time?  He was starting to lose count, but he also grew more annoyed at the lack of space in the vehicle for what he and Nathan were _attempting_ to do.  “Whose idea was this anyway?”

 

“I’m pretty sure it was _yours_ ,” Nathan said with a breathless chuckle as he was pinned to the back seat by Sam’s thick prick, feet resting against the back of the front seat while his jeans and underwear dangled off of one of his legs.  It was definitely a little _tight_ back there, the backseat of their vehicle certainly not made for two adult men of their size and stature.  And _especially_ not made for two adult men of their size and stature to have sex in.

 

“That was only because you were tempting me with the idea of road head,” Sam replied, his voice trailing off with a groan as he shallowly gave a thrust into his brother, the space limitations not allowing himself to move much more than that.  “But I _kind of_ didn’t want us to run off of the road either.”

 

Nathan just laughed.  “That’s a good point,” he said, voice hitching when Sam moved inside of him.  Both he and his brother seemed to share a penchant for adrenaline, probably something in their genes that they _both_ happened to inherit, but despite all of the dumb luck that was seemingly always on their sides, Nathan agreed that sort of _intentional_ recklessness might indeed not be worth it.  “Maybe we can try it another time then,” he suggested playfully as he made an attempt to rock back onto Sam’s cock.  Which was easier said than done with the way that his body was folded between the seats.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Sam replied, his voice straining as he made another attempt to drive deeply into his little brother, but finding it nearly impossible with how they were both sandwiched into the back of their vehicle.  When he tried to reposition himself, he hit his head on the ceiling _again_ , and muttered some expletives in frustration.  “Nathan, I just don’t think this is working.”

 

Nathan chuckled at his older brother’s annoyance.  Sam _was_ right though; at the rate they were going it probably wouldn’t be satisfying for _either_ of them.  “Well, if you don’t mind _everyone_ knowing what we’re doing in here, we could open the door to give ourselves more room to work with.”

 

Sam just grinned at the suggestion once he figured out the logistics of what his brother meant.  “You know I have _no_ shame, Nathan,” he joked as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to his little brother’s lips.  “But now the question is, how do we get untangled first?”

 

Nathan glanced at his brother, then down to where they were connected and tightly squeezed in the back.  It had taken some _serious_ acrobatics to get into the position that they were in, so he wasn’t sure how to do the reverse.  “That… is a good question.”


End file.
